


Runaway and Back

by aesccimus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesccimus/pseuds/aesccimus
Summary: Being ordinary is a luxury she tried to afford, thinking it was a life she could live, away from whatever problem she never want to have. But a sudden encounter with someone from the past going to change that.





	Runaway and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted it on my tumblr, but I probably will continue it as a series here. Please let me know your thought about my work! Enjoy.

The sudden ring came from your phone startled you, pulled you out from the train of your thought so suddenly you gasped for air. Few pair of eyes glanced at your direction and you threw each of them an apologetic smile as you turned your alarm off, embarrassed with yourself for making such a scene in a very peaceful place. A middle-aged lady pointed her finger to a poster beneath her place, a notice to make no noise in the library. You mouthed sorry at her direction and she quickly turned her gaze back to her book.

It’s been five or maybe eight hours since you worked hard to consume all the materials for your final this Monday. You’re two days away from your final and none of those words from the textbook make sense to you. You collected your scattered loose-leaf papers and neatly sorted them into your binder, trying to be as quiet as an owl this time after made such a scene. It’s already six thirty-two and you promised your mom to come home for dinner.

The library on the second floor filled with tall bookshelves, so tall you wonder if the top of it touch the ceiling. You always lose a track of time once you step inside this big building, the concept of time suddenly not applied to you and more often than not somebody have to escort you out of the library since you always so lost, diving way too deep in your own thought. You started to set alarm on your phone as a reminder and a curfew that you have something to do outside pondering and reading alone in the library.

You enjoyed a moment of serenity washed through you as you put all those books into their respective places, only to be interrupted by a figure standing across you, leaning to the side as if he was waiting for your arrival. You yelped in surprise by a sudden appearance and quickly sighed in relieve as you finally able to recognize him.

“I figure I’ll find you here,” the figure spoke to you, clearly not sorry for making a sudden appearance and nearly surprise you to death. “Very typical of you I must say.”

You grinned at him, having no idea on what you should have say at his very sudden appearance. To be frank, you didn’t expect to see anyone wandering on the isles of the library, let alone this man.

“Consider on not pulling that stunt of yours next time,” you finally said something after a brief pause. “Hello, Five.”

“Hello, [Name.],” Five greeted you as he nodded his head. “It’s been years or longer than that, isn’t it?”

_It’s been years or longer than that_. You couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle at his question. It’s been a very long time since the last time you saw Five and you really didn’t expect to meet him here. The thought of him standing in front of you really made you uneasy for some reason but you couldn’t really figure out why. But you know, you always know, Five is not a threat and you have no reason to be scared at all.

Except your guts tell you otherwise.

“I need to talk with you, do you have some time?” Five asked, very odd because he usually never asked whether it is a good time to get what he wanted or not.

You glanced to your phone displaying the time, pondered a little while before rolled out a yes out of your tongue. Given that he had to travel all the way here to find you, there must be something he desperately need to tell you. So, you decided to spare some time to talk with him.

He followed you climbed down the stairs and you managed to bid the kind librarian lady, Miss Brown, a good night. Miss Brown gave you a questioning look as she spotted Five walking closely next to you. “He’s a friend of mine,” you explained, knowing that Miss Brown wouldn’t buy it.

“I need you to come back to the academy,” Five blurted out suddenly as soon as you are outside of the library.

You let out an exasperated sigh. You should’ve listened to your guts. “Why so sudden?”

“The world is no longer the same place that you know and we need to stop _them_.” Five sighed. He looked tense, but then again, he’s a very intense person to begin with. His head is always full of question and answers, probabilities and equations you never really understand.

“You know I can’t.”

“I didn’t come all the way here to receive a rejection.”

“Five.” You sighed, couldn’t believe yourself that you will have this kind of argument with one of the Hargreeves children, let alone Five. “You don’t understand –”

“No, _you_ don’t understand!” he waved his hand impatiently, something he always did when he’s really into his arguments. “It’s no longer safe for you... for us. For us to be out there. They’re lurking and waiting for the right time to strike. We have to stop them before they stop us saving the world and to make that happen, I need you to come back to the academy.”

You blinked at his explanation, trying to process all the information and let it sink in. Five stared at you impatiently, his eyes searching for answer desperately and you couldn’t manage to let out anything beside a scoff.

“Listen, I have a life here, okay? I have my own family. I’m chasing my dream and live peacefully here, away from all the bullshits I don’t want to go through,” you shook your head in disbelief, suddenly want to walk away from this conversation and never heard it again. “I will not come back to the academy. There’s five of you and I believe you will do just fine.”

“Six,” he corrected. “Vanya has power too.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, six. Even better. I will just walk away from whatever problem you guys may have. I’m not having it. I have my own problem. If you let me, I have to go now.”

You didn’t wait for Five to agree as you started to walk away. He followed you closely behind, you almost can feel the way his face scowl and his stare burned into the back of your head.

“It’s not safe for you! You could’ve died!”

“Then I will die doing what I love surrounded with people that I love,” you answered hotly, not appreciating the way he insisted you should have to come back to the place you never wanted to see again.

“Don’t you understand?” Five asked, his voice filled with annoyance. “You can’t always pretend to live as the ordinary when you’re not.”

You stopped abruptly, making him bumped slightly to your back. You glared at him with eyes full of rage, but Five managed to stare back with arrogance swelling proudly inside him. You knew well from his look he thought he reach his victory, he did something. But you refused to be defeated and really want to show him the consequence of his own action. _The consequence of pushing your button._

You could feel rage boiling within you, anger spread throughout your bloodstream like a plague. Five didn’t move from his spot, instead, he folded his arms neatly across his chest and his eyebrows arched slightly, waiting for something. That _look_ only fuel your anger as you started to lift your arms, ready to slap him but stopped midair. Five arched his eyebrows higher, somewhat amused with what he just witnessed.

You pulled your hand closely to your chest, held it so securely as if it was something precious. You could feel the spark tingling in your fingertips and the swelling, untouched energy waiting to burst from you. You inhaled sharply, angrily, and desperately, trying to calm yourself down. You won’t give him whatever he wanted from you. Never.

“Why stop there? I thought you’re going to use that to remove me from your sight,” Five expressed his amusement and disappointment that did nothing to you but fuel your anger even more.

“Listen to me, Hargreeves,” you scowled, nearly missed the look on his face when you address him with that name. He never appreciated it especially when he didn’t choose a name himself. “I have so much already on my plate. I have final waiting for me. Please leave me alone and never come back, I don’t want to do anything with your academy and whatever problem that bother you. Don’t include me in your problem. Understand?”

You walked away from him and not to look back. There’s a pang of guilt started to grow in your chest and you hated how easily you feel sorry for everything and everyone. You tried to ignore Five called out for you and you’re relieved he stopped following you from there.

“You can always run and hide, [Name]!” Five yelled. “But you never can run and hide from yourself!”

You fasten your pace, ignoring all his words and the tingling sensation in your fingertips.


End file.
